Lyrics/If... As Long as There's You
Lyrics written by Baro, My Brother and My Sister, with Japanese lyrics written by MEG.ME Hangul= 입맛도 없고 가슴 한구석이 아픈 적 있나요 아니면 혹시 서 있을 힘도 없고 멍한 적 있나요 병원엘 가도 어디가 아픈 건지 모른 적 있나요 그 모든 게 그녀 때문이란 걸 알고 있어요 oh girl 넌 어디 있니 it’s you you 너만 있으면 it’s you you 너만 있으면 슬픔이 가득한 불빛을 잃은 밤 지독히 시린 맘 견딜 수 있어 you you 너만 있으면 너만 있으면 라디오에서 나오는 슬픈 노래가 내 얘기 같은지 길거릴 걷는 많던 사람 속에 나 혼자 같은지 화창한 햇살 아래 서도 왜 난 겨울 같은지 그 모든 게 그녀 때문이란 걸 알고 있어요 oh girl 넌 어디 있니 it’s you you 너만 있으면 it’s you you 너만 있으면 슬픔이 가득한 불빛을 잃은 밤 지독히 시린 맘 견딜 수 있어 you you 너만 있으면 너만 있으면 니가 없는 지금 나 지내는 꼴은 시간이 가고 있는지 멈췄는지도 모를 정도로 아파 병원엘 가도 대체 왜 아픈지 몰라 내가 필요할 땐 언제든 나를 불러 나 지금 니가 필요한데 자꾸 주윌 둘러 아무 것도 없는 나의 텅 빈 방 오늘 같이 고요한 밤 너라는 달빛을 그리며 눈물짓다 잠든다 it’s not true true 꿈만 같아서 모두 거짓말 같았어 baby 혹시 너 돌아올까 봐 다시 찾을까 봐 난 I’ll be there for you for you it’s you you 날 사랑한다면 it’s you you 날 사랑한다면 슬픔이 가득한 불빛을 잃은 밤 지독히 시린 맘 견딜 수 있어 you you 너만 있으면 너만 있으면 it’s you you 너만 있으면 it’s you you 너만 있으면 슬픔이 가득한 불빛을 잃은 밤 지독히 시린 맘 견딜 수 있어 you you 너만 있으면 너만 있으면 |-| Romanization= Immatdo eopgo gaseum hanguseogi Apeun jeok innayo Animyeon hoksi seo isseul himdo eopgo Meonghan jeok innayo Byeongwonel gado eodiga apeun geonji Moreun jeok innayo Geu modeun ge geunyeo ttaemuniran geol Algo isseoyo Oh girl neon eodi inni It’s you you neoman isseumyeon It’s you you neoman isseumyeon Seulpeumi gadeukhan Bulbicheul irheun bam Jidokhi sirin mam Gyeondil su isseo You you neoman isseumyeon Neoman isseumyeon Radioeseo naoneun seulpeun noraega Nae yaegi gateunji Gilgeoril geotneun manteon saram soge Na honja gateunji Hwachanghan haessal arae seodo Wae nan gyeoul gateunji Geu modeun ge geunyeo ttaemuniran geol Algo isseoyo Oh girl neon eodi inni It’s you you neoman isseumyeon It’s you you neoman isseumyeon Seulpeumi gadeukhan Bulbicheul irheun bam Jidokhi sirin mam Gyeondil su isseo You you neoman isseumyeon Neoman isseumyeon Niga eomneun jigeum na jinaeneun kkoreun Sigani gago inneunji meomchwonneunjido moreul jeongdoro apa Byeongwonel gado daeche wae apeunji molla Naega pillyohal ttaen eonjedeun nareul bulleo Na jigeum niga pillyohande jakku juwil dulleo Amu geotdo eomneun naui teong bin bang oneul gachi goyohan bam Neoraneun dalbicheul geurimyeo nunmuljitda jamdeunda It’s not true true kkumman gataseo Modu geojitmal gatasseo baby Hoksi neo doraolkka bwa Dasi chajeulkka bwa Nan i’ll be there for you It’s you you nal saranghandamyeon It’s you you nal saranghandamyeon Seulpeumi gadeukhan Bulbicheul irheun bam Jidokhi sirin mam Gyeondil su isseo You you neoman isseumyeon Neoman isseumyeon It’s you you neoman isseumyeon It’s you you neoman isseumyeon Seulpeumi gadeukhan Bulbicheul irheun bam Jidokhi sirin mam Gyeondil su isseo You you neoman isseumyeon Neoman isseumyeon |-| English= Have you ever felt like you had no appetite and one part of your heart hurt Or have you ever felt like you had no strength to stand up and felt blank Have you ever gone to a hospital and not know where you were hurting I know that this is all because of her Oh girl where are you it’s you you As long as there’s you it’s you you As long as there’s you A lightless night that’s full of sadness A heart that’s terribly cold I can’t stand it you you As long as there’s you As long as there’s you Why a sad song that comes out on the radio feels like it’s about me Why I felt like I was alone while walking in the streets among many people Why it felt like winter to me even when I was under the bright sunlight I know that this is all because of her Oh girl where are you it’s you you As long as there’s you it’s you you As long as there’s you A lightless night that’s full of sadness A heart that’s terribly cold I can stand it you you As long as there’s you As long as there’s you The way I’m living without you is like I’m hurting to the point where I don’t know if time is moving or if it stopped Even if I go to the hospital, I just don’t know why I’m hurting Whenever you need me, just call me I need you right now, but I just walk around My empty room that has nothing On a quiet night like this, I miss you, who is a moonlight, and tear before falling asleep it’s not true true Because it feels like a dream everything felt like a lie, baby Just in case you return In case you look for me I, I’ll be there for you for you it’s you you If you love me it’s you you If you love me A lightless night that’s full of sadness A heart that’s terribly cold I can stand it you you As long as there’s you As long as there’s you it’s you you As long as there’s you it’s you you As long as there’s you A lightless night that’s full of sadness A heart that’s terribly cold I can stand it you you As long as there’s you As long as there’s you |-| Japanese= 何も喉を通らない　苦しいんだよ ぼんやりして立てないほど　もうからっぽだよ でもねどこが悪いかさえも　わからないんだよ すべて君のせいだってことわかるけど oh girl どこにいる? it's you younow I'm missing you it's you younow I'm missing you 寄せる波が　さらう跡は 砂に描いた　相合い傘 you younow I'm missing you now I'm missing you ラジオ流す悲しいメロディ　僕の気持ち 人ごみに取り残され　ひとりぼっち 日だまりの中でも　心が寒い すべて君のせいだってことわかるけど oh girl どこにいる? it's you younow I'm missing you it's you younow I'm missing you 寄せる波が　さらう跡は 砂に描いた　相合い傘 you younow I'm missing you 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 now I'm missing you 今この心はぼろぼろ　止めどなく落ちる涙ぽろぽろ 空になった胸の痛み　例え医者だって　治せない病 僕の名を呼んだあの君はどこ?　君の名を呼んでももう君はいない 独り部屋でそっと　涙の海　遠い月浮かべ good night it's not true true　夢なんでしょう もう全部ウソなんでしょう?　baby もしも叶うなら　戻れるならば I'll be there for you for you it's you youso long, and I love you it's you youso long, and I love you 寄せる波が　さらう跡は 砂に描いた　相合い傘 you younow I'm missing you now I'm missing you it's you younow I'm missing you it's you younow I'm missing you 寄せる波が　さらう跡は 砂に描いた　相合い傘 you younow I'm missing you now I'm missing you |-| Romaji= Nani mo nodo o toora nai kurushiindayo bonyari shi te tate nai hodo mou karappodayo demo ne doko ga warui ka sae mo wakaranaindayo subete kimi no sei datte koto wakaru kedo oh girl doko ni iru ? it’s you you now I’m missing you it’s you you now I’m missing you Yoseru nami ga sarau ato wa suna ni egai ta aiaigasa you you now I’m missing you now I’m missing you Radio nagasu kanashii merodi boku no kimochi hitogomi ni torinokosare hitori bocchi hidamari no naka demo kokoro ga samui subete kimi no sei datte koto wakaru kedo oh girl doko ni iru ? it’s you you now I’m missing you it’s you you now I’m missing you Yoseru nami ga sarau ato wa suna ni egai ta aiaigasa you you now I’m missing you now I’m missing you Ima kono kokoro wa boroboro tomedo naku ochiru namida poroporo sora ni natta mune no itami tatoe isha datte naose nai yamai boku no na o yon da ano kimi wa doko? kimi no na o yon de mo mou kimi wa i nai hitori heya de sotto namida no umi tooi tsuki ukabe good night it’s not true true yume na n desho u mou zenbu uso na n deshou? baby moshimo kanau nara modoreru nara ba JY/CNU I’ll be there for you for you it’s you you so long, and I love you it’s you you so long, and I love you Yoseru nami ga sarau ato wa suna ni egai ta aiaigasa you you now I’m missing you now I’m missing you it’s you you now I’m missing you it’s you you now I’m missing you Yoseru nami ga sarau ato wa suna ni egai ta aiaigasa you you now I’m missing you now I’m missing you References *Hangul Lyrics via b1a4trans @ Tumblr *Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net *Japanese Lyrics via mojim.com *Japanese Romaji via colorcodedlyrics.com Category:Lyrics